


in love (with the shape of you)

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, now with a slightly risque ch 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: He was in love with Kaede’s body, and in love with how confident she was in turn about how she looked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bribed to write some cute Saimatsu and this happened. Enjoy~

* * *

“I love the way this has made you look.” 

She knew it, but hearing him say it gave her the same rush it had so many times before. One of his hands caressed her belly, his fingertips gently tracing the stretch-marks, following the curves and making her skin tingle in their wake.

“Tell me more,” she breathed, shivering as his fingers began tracing from the top once more. 

“You’re so beautiful, Kaede,” Shuichi whispered, his breath ghosting against her skin. “So beautiful carrying our baby. Forget what the people say, you’re absolutely  _ stunning _ .” 

The affirmation was nice, and she was slowly forgetting what had been upsetting her earlier. She had carried herself through her pregnancy with pride, earning her stripes and feeling gorgeous throughout, and while she brushed most of the bad comments away, sometimes they stuck, and they hurt. Today had been one of those days, but thankfully, her dear husband was there for her, as lost in her beauty as she was. 

“You’re creating something that’s gonna be as amazing as your music is, so whatever people say is irrelevant.”

His tender words and the equally tender dance that his fingertips were doing over her belly were making Kaede melt, the cloud of despair she’d been feeling over those hurtful comments lifting with each gentle press against her skin. 

On top of admiring her beauty, he also loved feeling their creation within her, making it feel even more real. They had created this together, a combination of their love, and it in turn had made Kaede even more gorgeous than Shuichi thought she already was. The new curves that she had developed with becoming pregnant were things that Shuichi counted himself very lucky for being able to witness firsthand; the swell of her stomach, curves of her hips and breasts. He was in love with Kaede’s body, and in love with how confident she was in turn about how she looked. 

“Shuichi, more,” she whined, and he realized that he had gotten caught up in his thoughts, quickly moving to rectify it by leaning in and pressing a kiss to her marks. 

“I love you so much, Kaede,” he said between the kisses, moving his hand around the area he was kissing, hoping that the baby would feel the love, as well. “You’re a beautiful, confident, amazing woman for doing this, and I’m so proud of you.” 

He pressed his palm against the side of her belly, and was delighted to feel a small, forceful kick. “And I love who you’re making, even if we haven’t met them yet.” 

“They love you, too,” Kaede said, reaching down to put a hand on the top of Shuichi’s head. “And so do I. You make me feel so special.”

“That’s because you are,” he said, looking up to meet her eyes. “You’re my special girl, and I want to do whatever I can to always make you feel that way.” 

He broke eye contact with her to kiss her belly again. “Especially when you’re like this, and deserve it the most.” 

Kaede giggled, before she caught his eyes and a devious look came over her face.

“I appreciate that, but you know what else you can do to make me feel special?” 

The added wink she gave him at the end of her sentence was the confirmation he needed, and soon he had her feeling another kind of special way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly? related part two because I was thinking about this story and word vomited this little thing.

* * *

“Are you sure I’m not hurting you or anything by being on top?” Kaede asked, a little self consciously, and Shuichi shook his head. 

“You’re fine, sweetheart, I promise,” he assured her, bringing his hands from Kaede’s hips to her belly as Kaede arched her back a bit, rolling her hips again. “You’re perfect.”

“I doubt that,” Kaede said, building up a nice rhythm again, moaning at the last second. 

“It’s true,” Shuichi said, taking in the sight. Kaede, heavily pregnant with their baby, her face a picture of bliss. “You look so beautiful.”

“Please,” Kaede protested, which turned into a whine near the end, as she ground her hips more against Shuichi. Shuichi met her grinding with a gentle thrust, bucking his hips gently, making Kaede moan. 

“Please, a bit harder,” Kaede whispered, and Shuichi complied. Kaede was still doing most of the work, but now Shuichi was contributing a little bit. Shuichi had told Kaede she was in control so she’d be comfortable, and now she seemed to be getting a bit braver with what they were doing.

Shuichi’s hands roamed over Kaede’s stomach as Kaede slowly rode him, enjoying the feeling of her round belly, and wanting to possibly feel some little kicks.

“The baby isn’t moving right now,” Kaede said quickly, not wanting to break her momentum, merely continuing to grind her hips, trying to reach her finish. It had been a while since she’d been in the mood (despite the baby book mentioning that the last few months of pregnancy leave some mothers hormonal and horny messes) but the moment she’d mentioned she wanted to do something with Shuichi, he dropped his mystery novel and immediately followed Kaede into their bedroom. 

Now, Kaede had already come twice, and was a good way to her third. Shuichi just wanted to make Kaede feel good, which he’d felt like he’d done a good job of so far. He’d taken Kaede (gently) from behind, in the missionary position, and now from below, their positions having switched when Kaede had gently cried out in her climaxes.

He could tell Kaede was getting close again, and increased his thrusts a bit more. Kaede cried out and wrapped her arms around Shuichi’s neck, leaning in a bit as she rocked herself on his length, before sucking in her breath and suddenly climaxing yet again. 

“Oh, Shuichi!” she whispered into Shuichi’s ear, making his heart skip a beat. 

She rode out her climax on top of him before finally coming to a halt, and releasing her slightly tight grip around Shuichi’s neck. 

“Be careful coming off of me,” Shuichi said, and Kaede nodded. She slowly pulled herself off of Shuichi before even more carefully laying down on the bed, Shuichi laying down next to her a moment later, sighing in content. 

“That was great,” Kaede said, turning over on her side to face Shuichi, still laying on his back. He turned his head to Kaede and grinned. 

“I’m glad you got the feelings back, and I could help you with them,” he replied. 

“But I feel like I should do something for you, now,” Kaede said, but Shuichi waved his hand. 

“Don’t worry about it, that was all about you,” Shuichi said. “Maybe next time, though. Besides, I think you and the baby need a nap now.”

“I’m pretty sure the baby’s been asleep, but I’m definitely ready for a nap,” Kaede said, bringing her legs in a bit to curl up next to Shuichi. Shuichi curled up by Kaede, her eyes already closed. Shuichi leaned in to kiss her face, his hand settling on Kaede’s stomach, before falling asleep himself for a nice, unplanned nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
